Balfey's Treasure
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info For the first time Magda argues against Mom and the patron to regain freedom. It's not easy for her to attend this ball. What would happen at the ball? Objective Win the Beauty Contest and eavesdrop intels. Rewards EXP +51 200 Diamonds +50 Seraphic Crown x1 Note * Hint: talk to Lady B to get more intels (preferred subjects: social, fashion). After talking with Balfey, tap wander to eavesdrop on him and other nobles' conversation. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from someone named Melisa titled "A Rational and Elegant text" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, the servant I sent did not get the letter which you placed on the postbox at the corner of the fifth avenue. I guess... Maybe you forgot? It's the prime season for Finsel's social circles, and it's tiring to attend balls every day. I totally understand that... I am not writing to say this. I mean, we may know each other well, but I haven't even greeted Mrs. Ellenstein. So please, give my rational and elegant regards to Mrs. Eliza. - Melisa Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: This is the case... I have ordered Magda to not attend any balls in the near future. Talking Box: Pondering Mrs. Eliza... Maid: Miss Magda, madam says you're not to enter here-- Magda: (curtsying) Mom. Lord Patron. Eliza: Magda, who allowed you to enter, get out! Magda: Mom, as you have said, the storm from Finsel is fast approaching, I do not want to be like a puppet and not do anything. Eliza: No matter what is said, you definitely cannot-- Talking Box: (Interrupts) Mrs Eliza. Eliza: ...My apologies, please go ahead. Talking Box: Your tenacity and wariness have always received considerable respect from me. But on this matter, I think you are too insistent. If a bird wants to fly, we should not trap her flexible wings. Eliza: ...My lord!? Talking Box: Let her go Mrs. Eliza, this is something that I also hope for. Eliza: But, my lord... I worry for her... Talking Box: She is no longer the fledgling bird that just arrived to Finsel, Mrs Eliza. Eliza: This... Alright. Why are you still standing there? The next ball will be staring soon. How do you expect to attend the ball with your face so ashen, quickly go and fix your makeup?! Magda: (Bows) Thank you mom! Thank you Lord Patron! Talking Box: But Miss Magda, a lady shouldn't do things like barging into the conversations of others. If you were to barge in like this again... Magda: I'm sorry... Talking Box: There will be no next time, Magda. Eliza: I still have matters to discuss with the Patron, go first and prepare for the ball. Magda: I'm very sorry... I, I will go prepare for the ball. Talking Box: Mrs Eliza, it seems that this child has a strong attachment to you. Eliza: Your grace, what do you mean by that? Talking Box: It is a beautiful wish for a happy bird to fly. I would be happy to grant it, but... The other end of the rope, must be held firmly in our hand. Do you agree? Mrs Eliza. Eliza: ... Story Chat 2 Magda: Although I want to find some intel... But where do I start? Lady B: Miss Ellenstein, what an honor. Magda: Madam. : Story Root 2 : Lady B: Hehehe~ Miss Ellenstein, it looks like your mind's not in the right place today. Have you encountered a particularly tough matter? : Magda: Yeah... recently I've heard stories about the Slum-- : Lady B: The Slum? Oh my~ those words should not be uttered from the mouth of a noble lady, are you tired? If you're tired you should go back home soon~ : Magda: (She's right, why would the nobles talk about the Slum... It's probably best for me to return home.) : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: You look positively radiant today~ but, it seems you're looking for something? Such concentration? Magda: Actually, I've heard a really strange story recently... Lady B: Oh? Magda: I've heard that, the people in the Slum-- Lady B: The Slum?!!! Magda: Uh... Lady B: Can there be anything more weird than people like us taking initiative to talk about things in the Slum? Magda: ... (She's right, why would the nobles talk about the Slum... Perhaps I should walk around the ball.) Story Chat 3 Noble A: Please come quick! Signorino Balfey! Noble B: How could you be slower than me? Balfey: (Panting) I'm here... I'm here! Magda: Where have they gone? Let's follow and take a look... Noble A: Okay Signorino Balfey, from what you've said earlier, now let's see what your father spent a huge sum to obtain-- Noble B: I am also very curious what is so precious to your father that even you aren't allowed to touch! Balfey: Uh... Noble A: Why, don't tell us that you just played us! Noble B: Signorino Balfey! To keep good things from others is not gentlmanly at all! Balfey: I haven't~ I haven't lied to you all, and it's not that I'm not willing to show you all... I... I... I didn't bring it out! Noble B: What? Noble A: You didn't bring it out, I think that you're obviously bluffing! Noble B: Signorino Balfey, you're too sly! Noble A: Let's go, let's go-- Don't waste anymore time! Balfey: Hey-- I'll definitely bring it out next time, it's super amazing-- Magda: (They're coming over here!) (Whatever, let's go first!) Story Chat 4 Magda: So precious that even the son can't touch it, exactly what is this treasure? Eliza: What are you muttering about? Magda: Today I heard... (I told mom about the amazing treasure that Balfey had at home and was boasting about) Tell me, what kind of thing could it be, that the Duke would not even let Signorino Balfey touch it at all? Eliza: Maybe it's not something precious, but something that's dangerous, even life-threatening. Magda: What!!!! Eliza: Hope that I'm just thinking too much. Magda: (If mom's words are true, why the Duke bring that kind of stuff home...) Eliza: ... Magda: (Ah, about what happened in the day. I own an apology to mom...) Mom, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have barged in while you were talking with the Patron... Eliza: It's not important anymore. Magda: Ah? Eliza: It's all not important now. Just remember firmly, do not disobey the Patron. Especially, do not lie to the Patron. Just because the Patron did not take offense this time, doesn't mean you have another chance to do it. He is warning us Magda! The Patron did not take offense this time, but it doesn't mean that you can act like that again. He is warning us! Magda. Say half of a truth, hide the other half. That's method that I've taught you to use on the nobles, I didn't expect that you'd use it against us. Magda: Mom, I... I... Eliza: Let's leave it at that. Some new jewlries will arrive tomorrow. The invitations received needs to be sorted out and the gifts need to be sent back... I have a lot of things to take care tomorrow... Go and rest if you have nothing to do! Magda: (Is mom displeased with me for not telling the truth? But hasn't mom always hated the Slum? What should I do?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4